


In Between Drinks

by PeppercornPress



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppercornPress/pseuds/PeppercornPress
Summary: This is a quick one-shot that I hope gets a few chuckles here and there.Lord Seventh invites his buddies out to drink since Sasuke is back in the village.





	In Between Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a hard-core NaruHina fan since the very very beginning...I have read and written so much NaruHina, that this is going to be the first time ever that I'm attempting some SasuSaku. SasuSaku was not my cup of tea when the manga ended, because Sakura deserves so much better...but then I fell head-over-heels in love with Sarada and realized Sasuke did something RIGHT for a change.
> 
> Also I use Sakura's inner rage voice a lot--I know she stopped using it almost completely in Shippuden/Boruto, but I noticed she used it a lot when she was in the company of Naruto and Sasuke back before the time skip...so it's back in all it's hilarious glory.
> 
> Set a couple months after the Chuunin exams/Momoshiki fight.
> 
> So…Ok. This is a toast to the canon couples.

The Konoha night life was flashy and buzzing with raw energy. Gone were the days where Konoha's red light district only spanned a couple shops on a mere block. It now stretched for 3 kilometers in the heart of the village. Shops were built on top of shops. Street food vendors had to fight for space with kiosks selling the newest technology. Beam lights were fixed on some roofs to attract more customers. Large Bridges swooped up into the skyline, criss crossing in the air and allowing citizens to quickly roam upper and lower levels of Konoha's bustling streets. The bridges also helped hide away and muffle the noise of clubs and bars.

But if one didn't like club lights and thumping music, one could find themselves in a traditional Izakaya that offered private rooms for small parties. And in those spaces, one would be greeted by sizzling charcoal burning salty skewers of meat. Sounds of people popping bottles open and urging their friends to drink. And a few famous war heroes from the fourth shinobi war, enjoying a rare night out.

Sakura breathed it all in, enjoying the change of pace. She hadn’t been outside at this time of night in ages. Work, motherhood, and everything in between has made her days, months, and years string together so tightly she realized she had forgotten to unwind. She couldn’t recall the last time she had a night like this… A night that made her feel so young and so…present.

Naruto had invited them all for a nice long outing once he spotted a gap in his schedule and realized there was a special person present in the village. Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Karui, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Sakura...and lastly the guest of honor that night...Sasuke. Despite Naruto's influence, and the fact that he probably knew of a lot fancier, calmer places--he chose this bar with the buzzing atmosphere and traditional tatami floors that frayed from age. It was so...Naruto.

Sasuke glanced at the man that was quietly nursing a beer next to her. His dark locks obscured his handsome face. She subconsciously brushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear and smiled gently. She hoped she catched his eye tonight…

Loud laughter blasted on the other side of her seat, knocking her back a bit by it’s sheer force, and she immediately had to clench her fist to contain her anger.

“NARUTO!” She growled out, “QUIET. DOWN!” she shot daggers over at the seventh Hokage, who was loudly laughing and pointing at Shikamaru that sat across from them.

Naruto was a sloppy drunk, and a light-weight, and she made the mistake of sitting right next to him. Someone wanted to get a photo of the original team seven, and it was only natural for Sakura to place herself in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. Once the photos were done, they didn’t shuffle around the seating, simply started pouring the booze and relaxing into the izakaya’s dimly lit light.

Naruto didn’t even hear Sakura or pay heed to her threatening fist. He leaned over and loudly thanked his wife who sat right next to him pouring him another glass of beer.

 _‘Hinata!’_ Sakura reprimanded internally staring at the sweet woman who was smiling serenely as she poured the beer _‘He’s had enough! Ugh!’_.

The Hokage’s wife caught Sakura staring at her, and oblivious to Sakura’s weary sigh she lifted the bottle in her hand and gestured toward Sakura’s glass.

She was about to thrust out her hand when Hinata leaned completely over Naruto and poured the beer for her, winking at Sakura.

Sakura blinked, a little shocked as Naruto kept talking. He was undisturbed by his wife’s close proximity. It was a sign of a long marriage. It was a sign of how comfortable they were around each other. It was a sign that they’d matured as a couple. It was also a reminder that Sakura hadn’t seen the two of them hanging out in a while.

When the Uzumakis were first dating, they were actually a couple that made sure not to practice too much PDA. Maybe it was Naruto’s fame, or Hinata’s strict traditional background, but they barely held hands when they were seen going on dates around the village. Sakura remembers seeing them kiss at their wedding a handful of times, and each time it was so sweet and innocent. A peck on the lips to appease their cajoling guests.

Just that simple act—of Hinata reaching over her husband—her chest pressing up against him as he laughed at his other friends—not a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she filled Sakura’s glass… it made her realize that she herself could never do that sort of thing with her own husband. The very thought made her back muscles stiffen.

She realized she was about to accept the now full glass of beer without thanking Hinata until she saw Hinata shift back down on her seat cushion.

“Thank you!” she blurted quickly, feeling her cheeks flush, and raised the glass to her lips. She lowered her eyes simply to keep from looking at Hinata and gasped, mortified, when she saw Naruto’s hand slide over and squeeze Hinata’s thigh as she settled back in her seat.

Sakura quickly shot her eyes upwards. Wishing she hadn’t seen that. That was clearly Naruto’s mistake too; he’s so drunk he’s starting to lose his mind. He would _never_ do that if he was sober. But she shot a cautionary quick glance over at Hinata again—the view of her shy friend obscured by Naruto—the little she could see of her seemed unbothered.

She was suddenly very aware of the space between herself and her husband. Even in the tight space the pub owner supplied the boisterous group, she sat at a distance from Sasuke. Sakura shyly looked at Sasuke’s own thigh wondering if she could reach out and touch it.

She has before…it has just…been really long.

They hadn’t even shared a proper kiss yet since he got back…and it had been a bloody good MINUTE since he got back! He was in the village since yesterday noon.

_What the heck was he waiting for? A blazing signal from a war beacon? **TOUCH ME! SHANNAROOOO!!**_

Sasuke was back in Konoha, and announced he would be staying for a full week. Supposedly he was waiting for the deciphering technology of Konoha to read a couple maps that could lead him onto his next long journey.

So…she had to enjoy every day he was in Konoha. The first night he was back he spent it talking to their daughter—an act Sakura deeply appreciated…but…

**_What about me??? I need some Sasuke-time too!!!_ **

Sakura breathed a deep sigh and resolved herself. She was going to have to make the first move.

“Girl talk! Girl talk! Sasuke, could you move to the other end?” Ino’s voice interrupted Sakura’s frantic, girlish thoughts.

 _ **INOOOO!!!!! NOOOO!!!** _Sakura bit down her desire to scream and watched, bug-eyed as her friend shooed Sasuke up from his seat to claim it as her own. She reached over Sakura to shove Naruto. “You too! Go away!”

“Jeez! So bossy!” Naruto snorted. But Hinata was giggling softly as her husband got up to sit on the other side of the large table, and Hinata took over his spot.

It wasn’t long until the girl’s side of the table was buzzing with girlish laughter, despite Ino’s incessant desire for juicy gossip talk, the majority of the girls at the table were mothers, so it naturally started to just become a boasting session about their children.

“Cho-Cho’s got admirers already.” Karui said with an arrogant flip of her hair. “She takes after me in that regard.That boy Mitsuki? I hear he’s constantly asking Cho-Cho out to confess to her. Poor boy.” she sighs dreamily. “I remember being young and in love.”

“Is it that time already?” Sakura whined, “Do they have to grow up and start falling in love?” she glanced over at her husband again, and pouted.

“Shikadai has a girlfriend.” Temari announced, taking a sip of her own drink.

The cast of kunoichi gasped.

“No!”

“Little ‘Dai?”

“WHAT? WHEN?”

“Is it Cho-Cho?”

“He’s being secretive. He hides things from me when I enter his room. He recently asked for a cell phone. When I said no, he went out and got a burner phone.” Temari lists off some reasons. “He has a girlfriend.” she summarized.

“Ugh, that’s it? I thought you found something more substantial. He could just be hiding porn from you.” Karui scoffed, making Temari laugh good naturally.

“Maybe. But I don’t want to be blindsided when he does bring a woman home.”

“I think I’ll cry when Inojin brings a girl home.” Ino sighs.

“Don’t be one of _those_ mothers.” Karui scoffed in disgust.

“You tell Cho-Cho to stay _away_ from my baby boy!”

“Gladly.”

Sakura laughed good naturally and noticed the woman that was sitting at her left had slipped away from the group. She looked around the room, and noticed Naruto was missing, giving her a better view of her husband sitting and chatting to the men on the other side of the table. He was knocking back a glass of beer—and she followed the curve of his adam’s apple as he swallowed.

She gulped.

She looked down and cursed at herself.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sakura… It’s only been…a little while since you two were intimate…_

_…_

**_A little while?_ **

 

**_A little while, Sakura?_ **

 

**_It’s been a fucking century!!!!_ **

 

“-akura?”

“Sakura?”

She blinked and looked up to grinning faces. She jumped up and brought a hand to her cheeks, feeling flush.

“What?” she panicked. She wasn’t speaking her thoughts aloud, was she?

Ino was grinning. “What were you thinking of?”

“Nothing!” Sakura bit out, a little too forcefully. She felt hot under the collar. The room felt stuffy. “W-where’s Hinata?” she decided to shift the attention away from herself.

Temari was the only one who didn’t look around like the rest of the girls.

“She’s tending to Naruto. No need to worry.” Temari assured the rest of the table. 

Sakura frowned. “They wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, right?”

“No no,” Temari sat up straighter. “Trust me, you’ll want to leave them alone a bit. Naruto just needs to sober up.”

“Oh.” Sakura’s eyes widened a bit. She realized Temari must spend more time with Naruto and Hinata being the Hokage's assistant's wife. Shikamaru and Naruto were very close now since they worked together, and naturally that extended to Temari and Hinata spending more time together as the wives of the top two people manning the village. Sakura realized that they must drink out a lot if the wives are ever instructed to join in on the fun. 

Naruto’s hand squeezing his wife’s thigh flashed in Sakura’s mind and Sakura groaned, wishing for the second time she hadn’t seen that slip-up. But that was also another reminder that she just didn’t know Naruto that well anymore. She hadn’t been on a mission with him in years. Even though he was the Hokage, she saw him at most, twice a month since she was head of the Konoha Hospital and she had a packed schedule of her own. Drinking with him tonight made her remember what a sloppy light weight he was. Poor Hinata probably had her hands full.

Suddenly a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

“You ok?”

Sakura had been groaning in to her hand a bit, cradling her head. She lifted her chin a bit and glanced to her side…

The prettiest face was turned toward her, the one dark eye that was visible looked concerned.

“Are you drunk.” He asked dryly.

Sakura felt her cheeks go red as she processed what was going on.

**_IT’S SASUKEEEE!!! MY HUSBAND!!!!_ **

She placed a hand over her beating heart and turned the biggest smile toward the man.

“SUPER!” She said a little bit loud. He smirked at her response.

“You sure? You’re acting different.” His eye was looking her up and down.

“I’m…” **_SO THIRSTYYY!!!!_**

Sakura shook her head, trying to get rid of her other…bolder personality as she took another sip of her beer. She had been condemning Naruto's drinking all night, but she herself was buzzed. Her hold on her own sanity was slipping as she oggled the man that sat down beside her again. It was only Sasuke that made her inner voices this hectic. “I just hadn’t gone drinking with this group in…” She blinked, looking up. “I think it’s been years…before Sarada was born…”

Sasuke snorted. “You sure about that? Everyone’s acting like they do this pretty often.” he gestured the rest of the room.

“No no.” Sakura frowned. “I mean…the girls and I get together sometimes…but I haven’t gone drinking with Shikamaru or Naruto in a while…”

“Got really quiet once Naruto left.” Sasuke observed.

Sakura glanced over at her husband, who was staring at the door.

“Aw, you miss him?” she teased. Sasuke whipped his head back at her, and she was surprised to see a small smile instead of an angry glare. He lifted his own glass and clinked it onto hers.

“Guess I have to spend time with my wife.” he said it in such a casual manner, even though it made Sakura’s heart flutter, another small part of her felt like a petulant child.

_Am I the only one excited for some time alone?_

“Sarada has an overnight mission today.” Sakura said, she had been itching to tell him once there was a little bit of lull in conversation. She had met him at the Izakaya straight from work, so she hadn’t got a chance to tell him. She was told that Naruto only had three hours to spend with them—but it was already going to be midnight soon and they started drinking since 8! She knew it was a heavily suggestive invitation, but Sasuke wasn’t making ANY moves…and she’s been patient for so long.

“Oh.” His eyes widened half a fraction, he caught the message. “…Ok. We can leave after we say goodbye to Naruto.”

He turned away, embarrassed. Sakura caught the sight of his red ear as he turned away.

Sakura beamed. She couldn’t hide her happy expression even as she covered her face with her drink. She glanced around and was relieved to see everyone else talking among themselves. They didn’t see that obvious embarrassing display between the Uchiha couple.

_Ok. I'll definitely get...a kiss tonight. It's gonna happen..._

Sakura couldn’t help but let one of her hands form a fist and gave it a hearty pump by her side. _Yosshaaa!!_

“Was Naruto that drunk?” Choji’s asked around. “What’s taking him so long?”

 _That’s right!_ Sakura thought breathlessly. Naruto was keeping her tied to this place.

“Should I go—“ Sakura started, when Sasuke was the one who got up.

“I’ll go look for him.” He announced.

Shikamaru was the one who got up though and raised a hand. “No. Trust me. They’ll be back soon.”

Sasuke sank back down, leaning a bit and brushing shoulders with Sakura. She shivered.

She was already really antsy. She was having a hard time hiding her inner turmoil, and the alcohol in her system wasn't helping her regain her composure. She wondered if it was really rude if she snuck out with Sasuke without properly greeting the person who had asked them out in the first place.

But where _was_ he??

Minutes passed by, and Sasuke and Sakura kept glancing toward the doorway. Conversation was still flowing, and the two of them kept getting dragged into fun conversations of each other’s past. But it started to become obvious that no matter how great the company was, only one thing was on their minds.

**_Where the heck is Naruto??_ **

“Sakura you ok? You seem so distracted!” Ino observed. “Already tipsy?”

“Yeah.” Sakura clipped out.

“Are you mad at me? You’ve been giving out one word responses for a while.” Ino grumbled, Sakura jumped and snapped toward her friend, a bit ashamed.

“N-No! Oh gosh, was I really? I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to come off that way! I’m just…tired.” she sighed.

“The hospital has been pretty crazy, huh?” Ino observed. “The children’s psych ward got another revamp, right?”

“Yeah, it’s been a wonderful opportunity for—“

Suddenly Sakura heard Hinata’s soft voice across from her.

“…and then Boruto said that Shikadai was going to online tournaments! That’s probably why he’s got that burner phone…”

“Hinata! You’re back!” Sakura beamed, cutting off her conversation short as she realized what Hinata’s presence meant. She whipped around and saw the shock of blond hair she had been waiting for, plopping down to sit between Choji and Shikamaru. “Naruto’s back!” she said this way too enthusiastically and drew some curious looks.

“Naruto where were you.” Sasuke asked darkly as well.

“Haaa~! Sorry!” Naruto laughed good naturally and rubbed the back of his neck. He was considerably less red in the face, and looked a lot more refreshed. “Let’s drink! Wanna do SHOTS?”

“NO!” Sakura and Sasuke shouted, they realized that Shikamaru had also started shaking his head as he gripped Naruto’s shoulder, with a little more strength than necessary.

“Sakura and I were thinking of leaving.” Sasuke said, “This was fun.” he said in a tone that still couldn’t hide his annoyance toward Naruto.

“Whaaaa? But we only just GOT here!” Naruto whined loudly.

“Shit, dude.” Shikamaru hissed by his side. “Told you to slow it down!”

“I did!” Naruto whined back. “I’m ready for shots~!” he was acting like a damn toddler.

“Yeah! Let’s drink!” Choji slapped his hands together. “We’re gonna drink till morning tonight!”

“Woohoo! Horray to the kids being old enough to fend for themselves!” Karui cheered.

“Party sure takes a turn upwards once the Hokage’s here.” Sai observed with a small smile.

“Oh gosh, I’m already drunk!” Ino whined.

No one seemed to see Sakura's extremely flustered look, nor Sasuke's glare intensify toward Naruto until another voice popped up.

“How about.” Hinata said, raising her voice, “We make just ONE more toast, and let Sasuke and Sakura go home.”

**_Hinataaaa!! You’re such a good girl!!! You’re the only one listening to us!!!_ **

Sakura could reach over and kiss the woman. Sasuke also perked at Hinata’s suggestion.

“What?” Naruto whined. “Just one more toast?”

“We also have work to get back to, Naruto.” Shikamaru sighed. “This was only supposed to last three hours.”

“It’s already been more than three hours?” Naruto sounded sober all of the sudden, as he straightened up.

“Yeah!”

It was now Ino’s turn to whine for shots and to prolong the fun, but soon everyone was murmuring the agreement to wrap things up.

“Ok! Ok! Ok! A toast!” Naruto shouted, being the obvious ringleader as he held up a full glass of frosty beer. “To… Friendship!”

“Here here!”

Everyone took turns clinking their glasses to their neighbors and bowing their respects as they all took healthy sips or downed their drinks.

Sasuke slammed his cup on the table when he was done. “Ok. Bye.”

Sakura’s heart jumped.

_He wants to go home too! **Yesssssss!!!**_

“I’ll walk you out.” Naruto offered kindly, remembering his manners again.

“No need.” Sasuke sighed. “We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

Naruto laughed, and stood up from his seat, a little wobbly after downing just one more beer. He was making his way toward the door too.

“Ugh.” Sasuke grumbled, but didn’t shift away from Naruto when the blond loudly clapped him on the back.

The original Team 7 ducked out of the room.

“It was awesome that we got to do this!” Naruto smiled cheerfully. “Thanks for making the time, you two!”

“Hm.” Sasuke couldn't even offer a kind response in return. Ever the distant guy, the mere sound of approval translated to a very sincere 'thank you' in Naruto and Sakura's ears. They picked up their shoes that was waiting for them outside of the small private room, Naruto didn’t seem to notice how the two of them were willing to crush the heel of their sandals—they were ready to leave. They could fix their shoes as they booked it home.

“No no!” Sakura said in a rushed voice, “It was our pleasure! Good night~! You can go back into the room—we don’t wanna keep you!”

“Nah, it’s fine!” Naruto said generously. And took a few steps down the hall—there was an exit specifically for the private rooms that led out to the main street.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged exasperated glances.

“Really, you can go.” Sasuke said gruffly.

Naruto laughed, “Oh, I get it.” he suddenly took a big step back, surprising Sasuke and Sakura. He used to be so hard to shake off when Sakura wanted to spend some time alone with Sasuke, and he was as dense as a rock, but the look he gave the two caused both of them to blink at Naruto in newfound surprise. He was giving them a very obvious look that made them both turn red as the setting sun. “Heh. Well, have fun guys. Bye!”

“Wait! Naruto!” Sasuke snapped embarrassed. “It’s not what you think!”

 _What?_ Sakura felt herself grit her teeth to powder. _It’s exactly what he thinks, but WHO CARES? **LET’S GO!!!**_

“Huh?” Naruto blinked and paused.

“We aren’t going to do anything like that so get your mind out of the gutter!” snapped Sasuke. “I’m not a total pervert like you.”

Sasuke didn’t mean anything by that retort, Sakura was sure of it. He was embarrassed and he wanted to make a dig at Naruto. So she was surprised to see Naruto blink back, eyes and mouth widening in surprise.

“We were _that_ obvious, huh?”

Sasuke and Sakura paused.

“You can’t blame me! We hadn’t seen each other in two weeks—not properly, if ya know what I mean! Did we take that long?” Naruto laughed boisterously as he rubbed the skin under his nose. Despite the fact that he looked a bit embarrassed, he also looked waaaay too pleased with himself.

“W-what?” Sakura’s eyes widened.

“Ugh, I knew it.” Sasuke sighed. “You were making eyes at your wife all throughout the night.”

Sakura gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth and turned to stare at Sasuke, who was blushing uncomfortably.

_That time he stepped out with Hinata… THAT prim and proper Hinata… they were…???_

Sasuke and Sakura turned red for different reasons as they gaped at their former teammate.

“Hinata let you…?” Sakura couldn’t stop herself from asking.

Naruto put his hands on his hips. “Eh? Of course she let me. I don’t force myself on her.” He frowned. “What do you take me for?”

“But…in an Izakaya…” Sasuke finally said, looking around to see all the private rooms in the izakaya were occupied.

“Nooo we didn’t do it here!” Naruto laughed. “There’s a love hotel across the street! That’s what’s so great about this place. Whenever we need to meet up at an Izakaya for drinks and the wives are invited, I like to choose this place. We can go straight to the hotel after drinks.”

Naruto leaned over and cupped a hand over his lips, but barely lowered the volume of his voice. “Or, ya know, between drinks is exciting too!” He gave them a thumbs up.

Sasuke took a step back from his teammate. He was learning too much, and he really didn’t want to know anymore.

“Hey, you guys should go now, they charge extra after 1AM!” Naruto said tapping his wrist at an invisible watch.

Sakura was staring at Naruto…with newfound respect. Maybe she was counting down until her dry spell was finally quenched. Maybe she was recalling all the affectionate things the Uzumaki couple did that night…she never put much thought into her teammate’s love life because for one— ew, that’s gross…and second, she sort of assumed everyone with busy lives such as hers just…didn’t get much action. She didn't like to compare and compete in that arena--she knew she'd be majorly disappointed if she were to really think about it. Besides she prided herself on her work and her duties as a mother, she didn't spend much time thinking about THAT. She didn't know anyone other than Naruto who worked harder than her. Naruto was working so hard these days, he barely _slept_ …

But here he was, loudly informing them that he was still making time for his wife…

“UGH!” Sakura finally felt her rational mind catch up to her. “GROSS, NARUTO! Don’t tell us these things! Hinata is gonna get so mad at you for spilling the beans!”

"What? I didn't reveal anything you didn't already figure out!" Naruto waved a careless hand about, the way he moved alerted them that he was still pretty tipsy. And when he was tipsy, his mouth ran like a water faucet. "It's not like I told you that I made Hina cum..." He held up three fingers proudly.  _He made her cum three times_. He was bragging. When he saw Sasuke and Sakura's eyes bulge out of their heads, he laughed loudly and clapped his hands together. "I'm only joking! But seriously, we made use of our time there!" he kept his three fingers up again and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“What. The. Fuck.” Sasuke snapped out of it too. “You disgusting hethen!”

“Hahaha!” Naruto accepted both responses wonderfully as he tossed his head back and let out boisterous laughter. “That’s me! Hahahaha! Happy to be one!”

Sasuke and Sakura quickly hurried out of the Izakaya…feeling scarred for life.

As soon as they found themselves fully outside, their eyes couldn’t help but focus on the small love hotel that was squeezed between two large buildings in front of them. It was just as Naruto said…right in front of the Izakaya. One could pop in and out in just a few minutes and be back at the Izakaya no problem. It was pretty discreet from the outside appearance—they had to admit. No big heart signs or overly done ads adorned the building like some other love hotels. A simple black sign with silver letters gleamed in the street light. They didn’t notice it at all when they walked into the Izakaya at the start of the gathering.

They glanced at each other. Red in the face, and feeling a bit out of breath.

“W…we have an empty apartment.” Sasuke reminded Sakura.

“Yeah.” Sakura said, clasping her hands tight behind her back, and felt herself squirm a bit. “But…you know…”

_I can’t wait any longerrrr!!!_

Sasuke studied her wearily. He could almost hear her thoughts, and it was making him uneasy.

“ ...Fine. Let's go.” 

Sakura and Sasuke booked it across the street, their figures a blur.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t _believe_ you.” Sakura hissed the next time she saw Hinata.

“I’m sorry?” Hinata blinked and turned around. Hinata was at the hospital, visiting a friend when Sakura approached her from behind. “Oh! Sakura! It’s been a while?”

“Hinata.” Sakura closed her eyes. “I know about you and Naruto.”

Hinata blinked in response, and looked confused. “What about us..?”

“I know you guys… do stuff!” Sakura says thinking that that would be explanation enough. She turned her serious sounding voice into a playful one as she shook Hinata's shoulders. “Shame! Shame on you!”

Hinata now looks thoroughly baffled. Sakura was trying to get her to understand by giving her a pointed look. But Hinata was never much for nuances and she could sometimes be just as dense as Naruto.

“At the Izakaya! Last time—you two…LEFT! In the middle of the gathering!” Sakura elaborated. Making sure to keep her voice down, but not by much as people passed them in the hall.

Hinata gasped, finally turning red and realizing what Sakura was implying. She placed both hands on her face, dropping the flowers that she had been carrying.

“W-Who told you?”

“Your blabber-mouth husband, that’s who!”

“N-Naruto!” Hinata squeaked. Her voice was so high as if someone was choking her. She was completely mortified as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned another shade of red. “Oh…dear…”

“Hinata.” Sakura placed both hands on her shoulders, and drew a serious breath. “I...misjudged you. Not that I ever was...judging anybody. But, wow--I never thought you would be so... _bad_!" she gave Hinata's shoulders another exaggerated push.

“W-what?’ Hinata asked, her big eyes blinked back at her—shining with tears. She looked like a innocent little doe-eyed virgin, but Sakura knew differently. She knew now. She knew Hinata really did have sex multiple times. She had two kids through sex. She’s married to a total baffoon of a man that’s also a total pervert. So, that means she’s had pretty freaky sex. And all of that seemed to dawn on the Uchiha couple.

“Your guys’ sex life made Sasuke…strangely competitive…” Sakura pumped a victorious fist in the air. “And now that I know, we can talk about a whole new set of things when we have a girls night out!" she said this with so much pep, it made Hinata freeze, her eyes turning blank. Her mouth agape. Her blushing face soon turned pale white as realization dawned on her.

"I'm going to faint." she warned, in a surprisingly level voice all of the sudden.

"N-NO! Hinata, I'm sorry--"

Sakura barely caught the woman as she keeled over.

"Shoot." she murmured and sighed. "Well, this is the hospital, best place to faint...I guess." she laughed nervously as she hoisted the woman up on her shoulder and forced one of her arms around her neck to take her to her office.

She perked up, once Hinata wakes up, she can tell her all about that night!

She could have sworn she heard Hinata let out nervous laughter of her own in her current state as she dragged her through the busy hospital hallway.

 

__

End. ;D

 

 


End file.
